Total Drama: Fans vs Favorites
by Galt Liberty Unified Ensemble
Summary: The First Challenge has begun! The two newly formed teams compete in the Hide-Seek-And-Capture-The-Flag Challenge, where only one camper will be crowned winner and receive immunity for their team! The losers will be the unlucky first few to compete in the First Fan Versus Favorite Challenge! Who will win, Who will lose, and who will cry for Momma?
1. Fans Vs Favorites

**So, here it is. I present the first chapter of TDFVF! The TD Cast belongs to FreshTV, the OC's belong to you, and the twists. Well, they belong to me :3 Have fun reading the first chapter, and let me know what you guys think! And I'm sorry I was so late, my internet was down for a whole week. *Shudders***

* * *

Chris McLean, the sadistic, maniacal host of Total Drama, stood on the dock at Camp Wawanakwa, looking into the camera. "Yo! I'm Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama!" He said, as he walked down the dock. "So, here's what's going down. Fourteen of your favorite competitors of season's past are coming back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for five million dollars inn one of the most dangerous, ruthless, and_ insane_ season to date!"

Instantly, a rickety old boat passed the host, stopping a few feet away from the dock. "Well, then. Let's meet our first returning contestants! Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. The couple came off of the boat together, Mike's arm around Zoey's shoulders. "I'm so glad we're spending another summer together." Zoey cooed, smiling up at Mike. Mike smirked at Zoey. "Yeah. It'll be great spending twenty seven weeks. Just you and me." Zoey blushed a bit. Chris rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hello Friends!" came a musical chirp behind the couple. Zoey jumped and Mike let out a yell. Behind them, Dawn was waving to them. "Yep! Dawn's back!" Chris said. "Whoa... Hey there, Dawn! It's great to see you again." Zoey said, regaining her composure. Mike was still staring at Dawn wearily. "Oh, Mike. Your Aura is a very unsettling orange..." Dawn pointed out to the tall boy. "Oh... Wait. What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"Say Hey to Courtney, Harold, and Brick everybody!"Chris interrupted. Harold jumped off the boat and waved at the Camera. "Hello Viewers! It's Harold here, and I'm gonna win this season, even if I have to cheat, lie back-_WHOA_." The nerd said before he was pushed down by Courtney. "Hey, no need to push! Gosh!" Harold muttered. Courtney rolled her eyes and stood there, looking unimpressed.

Zoey walked up to Courtney in awe. "You're_ the_ Courtney? I loved you, you were my _favorite_ contestant!" Zoey said, smirking like an idiot. "Really? So you hate Gwen, too?" Courtney asked, getting slightly interested in their conversation. "Well... Yeah, I admit that what she did was _wrong_ but-" Zoey started, before being attacked with a hug by the Hispanic Type-A.

* * *

** Courtney Confessional: I finally met someone who hates Gwen! I can tell Zoey and I are going to be the bestest of friends! And if she isn't willing to be loyal to me and vote with me every week, Then... well. We all know how excellent I am in a tie-breaker situation...**

** Zoey Confessional: Okay, I love Courtney. But that girl really needs to take it easy with her whole Duncan Gwen vendetta. I mean, if she would have dropped it in Season Three, she could have won the million! But I'm really glad I made another friend! And with Courtney, too!**

* * *

Brick walked by Harold and extended his hand for him. "You alright, Soldier?" He asked, slightly worried. Harold took his hand and got up, dusting himself off. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks!" Harold said. "Any time, Soldier." He said, walking over to Dawn and Mike. "Hello, fellow Total Drama Contestants!" He said, saluting. Dawn, Mike, Harold, and Zoey saluted back, with Courtney rolling her eyes, before she too saluted.

"Now that we've met these losers, let's meet the next few!" Chris said, gesturing to the boat. "Welcome back: _Owen_!" Chris said. Owen stepped off the boat waving at the camera. Owen stood next to Dawn and smiled. "Hey! I'm Owen!" He said, waving at her. Dawn smiled at Owen before waving back. "I am Dawn. Friend to Mother Earth and all of the creatures who inhabit her. I am-"

"Really annoying?" Courtney muttered. Dawn rolled her eyes before she continued to meditate. She stopped a minute before looking over to Courtney. Then she nodded slightly. "You were pushed too hard by your parents, weren't you?" she confirmed. Courtney looked at Dawn, very freaked out. "Hey! How did you know tha-" She started.

"Don't. It's kind of Dawn's thing." Mike told her, shrugging. Chris groaned, "Will you all shut it?!" He said, before clearing his throat, "Next up is our favorite, well not Courtney's, couple! Duncan and Gwen!" The punk and the goth got off of the boat, while making out, and stood next to the others without saying a word. Courtney glared at them before coughing into her hand, "Boyfriend Stealer." Gwen looked at Courtney, before flipping the bird right in her face. Courtney gasped, as did Zoey, and Duncan smirked before he returned to kissing Gwen.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Chris said, chuckling. There was an awkward silence between the group. "You know, you're depriving Mother Earth of her precious carbon dioxide..." Dawn said. There was no response, and Dawn sighed before returning to meditating. Courtney groaned and stormed off away from Duncan and Gwen, standing next to Harold. "You know, I saw a beaver once in my backyard." He informed her, before chuckling. "Beaver.."

Courtney made a disgusted face at Harold before sighing. Chris straightened up and smiled. "Anywho, The next contestants are... Lindsay and Dakota- Whoops! I mean, Dakotazoid!" He said clapping. Lindsay skipped out of the boat with her bags in hand, passing Chris. "Hiii, Kyle!" She said, before standing next to Zoey.

Dakota stepped off the boat. She had Blonde hair with multiple green streaks that ended just underneath her chest, her skin was a very light shade of orange. She clutched her bags in one hand and glared at Chris. "Me Name Da- Ahem. I mean, My name is Dakota! Not Dakotazoid!" She said.

* * *

**Dakota Confessional: After Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, I spent months in radioactive treatment. And I'm still not fully cured, yet! And Daddy is cutting luxuries so he can pay for them! I'm going without Mani-Pedi's people! I need this Money!**

**Lindsay Confessional: Meeting the new guys is soo cool! I really love Zoe, and I think Daisy is soo adorable! I feel like Dakonda and I can be real good friends and I just love Mick!**

* * *

"Hi Dakota-Fans! It's me and Me here to win this season! With Dakota's great looks and sparkling personality, topped with Dakota- I mean my experience, I feel I can go all the way and I also feel tha-" Dakota said as she waved to the camera. "Let's not forget about Heather!" Chris said, interrupting her. Heather got off the boat, shooting daggers at everyone she passed. "No good, lousy, rotten, crappy show." Heather muttered, crossing her arms and standing off to the side.

Dakota ran up to camera and smiled. "Anyways, back to me. I feel that last season no one really got to witness my bubbly friendliness and overall good-nature, mostly because I was booted_ waay_ early and-" Chris ran up and pushed Dakota down. "Listen, this is _my_ show! _I_ get the most camera time!" He said, before smoothing his hair. "And here comes Scott!"

As Scott got off of the boat, he looked much more paler then normal and he also seemed more frail then he was before. He looked very tired. Sure he had recovered from his injuries, but he seemed much more weak. Zoey, Dawn, Mike, and Dakota gave Scott glares as he past them, still upset over his game play, in their season.

Heather rolled her eyes in their direction. "Oh drop-dead you goofs. You're all just mad because he played the best game. Not like Multiple Mike, Bland Zoey, and Creepy McPastyFace over there." She said, sneering.

"Hey!"

"Take It Easy!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow before returning to her meditation.

Scott smirked slightly, obviously still in pain.

Chris laughed at the contestants bickering. "And last and certainly least, it's Bubble-Boy!" Chris announced. Cameron jumped off of the boat, waving. "Hey you guys!" Cameron said to his former teammates and co-competitors. "Welcome aboard, Soldier!" Brick said, saluting. Harold stuck his hand out. "It's, like, real cool meeting you, and stuff." He said. Cameron shook Harold's hand before going over to hug Zoey and Mike.

"Can we finish these intros, please?" Courtney asked, getting irritated. "Nope! Not yet!" Chris said, smirking. The group began murmuring between themselves. Duncan seperated from Gwen only long enough to say, "But you said only Fourteen Contestants were returning, McLean!" The group began to ran even louder. "Yeah, last time I checked, there's only fourteen of us." Heather snapped.

"Shut it!" Chris yelled, before blowing an airhorn. Once he stopped he smiled. "Well, yes Duncan was right. But what I forgot to mention was that there will be fourteen NEW contestants! Time to spice things up! Let's meet them! Here they come now!" He said, gesturing to a speed boat heading towards the dock.

* * *

**"Meet Kira!"** Chris said. On top of the deck of the boat, sat a girl with dark blue hair, which ended in dark purple near the ends. Her skin was fairly pale and her eyes a deep, rich green. She was wearing a black hoodie on top of a neon-pink shirt. She wore black skinny jeans and neon green converse. Kira looked up slightly from her sketchpad before she returned to drawling.

**"Tan!"**

A muscular boy with wavy black hair ending at his neck, a small soul patch under his bottom lip, and dark eyes popped up behind Kira. His skin was tanned and he was wearing an open-buttoned shirt, green long shorts, and socks with sandals. He peered inside of Kira's sketchpad with curiosity. "Whatcha drawling there?" He asked.

"The deaths of millions of children." Kira said, in a dark tone of voice, but rather simply. Tan started in fear at Kira, before backing up slowly and bumping into a girl behind him. "Ouch!" she said.

**"Sammi!"**

"Oh, hey! Are you alright?" Tan asked, holding out his hand for her. Sammi got up and dusted herself off. "Um, yeah. Thanks! I'm Sammi. Sammi Evans!" She chirped. Sammi had pale, honey blonde hair, with darker dirty blonde highlights here and there. Her eyes were a calming blue and her skin was fairly light. She was wearing a black sundress with multiple red roses printed on and black ankle boots.

"I'm Tan. Tan Asani." He said, smirking slightly.

Sammi giggled a bit, before looking around awkwardly.

**"Maddie!"**

Stadning in the lower deck of the boat, sat a girl playing a flute. She had caramel-brown hair which started long and ended short near the back. Her eyes were a deep hazel and they were covered by black rimmed glasses. Her skin was a light tan. She was wearing a plaid shirt that consisted of purple, gray, black, and white. Over that, she wore a gray sweatshirt that went up to her elbows. She had on black skinny jeans and grey ankle flats.

"Can you stop playing that god _awful_ flute, Geek?" asked a big, muscular Italian boy.

**"Eddy!"**

Eddy had black hair, which was shaved down to a crew-cut. He was wearing a purple and white plaid shirt, along with a tie, which was darker purple, and black dress pants, along with some black shoes.

"Make me, you Mobster." Maddie replied simply, much to Eddy's annoyance.

"Oh, I'll make you-" He threatened, getting up. Maddie turned around instantly holding her Flute as weapon. "Come any closer, and this flute will be somewhere you don't want it to be, _bub_."

**"Amelia!"**

In the lower deck of the boat sat a girl with scarlet red-orange hair arranged in caressing waves. Her eyes were a mix of green and hazel, producing a soft brown/green color. She wore a navy dress with an elaborate flower pattern, making her resemble a 1950's housewife. Her belt was tannish-brown with a gold buckle and she also wore a maroon cardigan. She had onyx black heels that make her look two inches taller.

"You are_ so_ juvenile. It's almost a crime." She said, rolling her eyes while inspecting her make-up in the mirror. Eddy turned around and looked at her. "You want some of this,_ beauty queen_?" He asked her. Amelia scoffed and put down her mirror. "As _if_. Keep on doing... whatever it was you were doing!" Maddie laughed a bit before returning to playing her flute.

**"Kaylee and Dwanye!"**

The duo were on the top deck, Kaylee standing and Dwayne sitting on the boat's railing next to her. Kaylee had long brown hair then went down to her waist. It was tied in a wavy side-ponytail, with bangs covering most of her forehead. She had big, brown eyes, much like a puppy's, and lightly tanned skin. She wore an orange shirt with one sleeve, which covered her hand, being oversized and the other side of the shirt being sleeveless. She had white booty shorts and white and orange hightops.

Dwayne was a lightly tanned, muscular boy which spiked brown hair, which was pushed down by a hat. He had a small soul patch under his bottom lip and blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with the collar pulled up, blue jeans that he wore low so they bagged at the bottom, a blue hat with a red D on it and black Vans with white soles.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Dwayne asked Kaylee.

"Sure! I_ toats_ love a good joke!" She said, giggling.

"Okay so what did the cheese-" Dwayne started, before being interrupted by Kaylee's hysteric laughing.

Dwayne laughed a bit, nervous. "That was like- the bestest joke ever! Tell another one!" Kaylee chirped. Dwayne smirked before clearing his throat to start another joke. "So why was six afraid of seven?" He asked, "Because seven ate nine!" Kaylee stared at Dwayne, completely unamused.  
Dwayne grumbled, before leaning back into his seat and glaring out the window.

**"Mackenzie and Clark!"**

On the upper deck stood a girl with pale blonde hair in a ponytail, her eyes were a light blue and her skin, like her hair, was pale. She wore a baby blue sweater with black jeans and baby blue vans.

Next to her stood a very awkward, nervous boy. He was very tall, and skinny as well. He had messy brown hair, with random parts sticking up. His brown eyes were wide and darted around frequently underneath his glasses. He wore jeans, ratty old sneakers, and a plain grey shirt.

"This is the coolest thing, don't you think?" Mackenzie asked Clark, good-naturedly, "Being on TV and all."

"That's what the Aliens WANT you to think. But they're planning domination of the planet right now!They're walking among us!" Clark said in a windy voice. Mackenzie backed up a bit, freaked out. "Okay then.." She said.

"The Aliens are coming!" Clark screamed before running down to the lower deck of the boat.

**"Mimi!"**

In the lower deck of the boat sat a latina girl listening to music. She had long brown hair with red streaks. Her bangs went to side, and two strands of hair were let loose. Her eyes were a calming blue and her lips, a bright red. She had a half-shirt, the top having a black streak across. She wore a black skirt and red and black wedges.

Mimi waved at the camera before returning to listening to music.

Behind her, a boy tapped her shoulder.

**"Gil!"**

Mimi turned around, and saw Gil behind her. He was of Japanese decent, even though he was lightly tanned. His eyes were dark and he was of average height and weight. His bangs went down over his left eye and the rest was spiked up. He had a small star shaped tattoo on his left cheek. He wore a green and black sleeveless hoodie that had the word Junkz written on the front. He had three silver loop earrings in his right ear and had two wristbands on both of his arms. He wore black jeans with a silver belt. He had on a black dog collar and wore black Reebok's.

"Hey. Whatcha listening to, there?" He asked, with a slight German accent. Mimi took off her head phones and turned off her Ipod. "It's um... Ready, Set, Go. By-" She started.

"All Year Long?" Gil asked, with a small ring of hope in his voice. Mimi smiled. "Yeah. Hey you look real familiar... aren't you the dude from the band?" Mimi asked, "Because I_ really_ hate that guy." Gil sat there, his eyes widening. "Well, I mean- I might not be- but I-" he fumbled.

Mimi chuckled. "Relax dude, I was joking. That's pretty sweet."

Gil smirked.

**"Kyle! Geez, I'm getting tired of this..."**

A short, scrawny boy with shaggy black hair approached Amelia with a smirk on his face. He had light skin and a bit of stubble on his chin. He had hazel eyes, which were hidden underneath red sunglasses with dollar signs on the lenses. He wore a black hoodie and a white shirt beneath it, the hoodie zipped up just low enough to see the white shirt. He also wore blue pants and red sneakers.

"Hey there. I'm Kyle Garrison. Yeah, you might recognize me from, uh, YouTube." He said, running a hand through his hair. Amelia looked up at him. "Um, no. Sorry, I don't really watch YouTube. I feel like it's kind of... overrated." She said.

"How is YouTube overrated?!" Kyle asked, becoming scared for his future career.

"Sorry." Amelia said, shrugging.

**"And Max!"**

A boy with neck length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin approached Tan and Sammi. He was wearing a black fedora, a black forked coat, black tap shoes, and shiny black pants. Around his neck was red neck tie, with a big yellow question mark on it. He tapped Tan on the shoulder, and the boy turned around. "Uh, hey there! What's going on?" He asked. Sammi looked at Max in interest.

"I am about to show you the most mystifying trick of all time." Max said. Sammi smirked immensely. "I love _anything_ paranormal! Shoot!"She said, excited. Max smirked and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket, it extending to a small tarp. He put the tarp in front of Sammi and recited a few mumbo jumbo words. "Avada Hocus Smokus!" He chanted before tearing the tarp away to expose... nothing. Sammi had just dissapeared.

"Hey! Where'd she go?! Where did you put her!" Tan asked, slightly frantic. "And now- I will pull her out of my hat!" He laughed, grabbing his fedora and reaching inside. He dug further and pulled out a stick of dynamite. "DUDE!" Tan yelled, freaked out. Max's eyes darted from Tan to the stick of dynamite. "Oh _no_..." He said, as he was sent flying into the sky and landed right in front of Chris' feet, just as the Boat made it's way to the dock.

* * *

Chris laughed. "Those introductions took_ waay_ too much time! Anyways, With 28 New Contestants, anything can happen! Be prepared for fights, relationships, break-ups and make-ups! We're never void of drama! And next time, you'll see how the cast reacts to the little... surprises I have in store for them!" The host said, "Where's Sammi? Will Courtney ever get over Duncan and Gwen?-"

"Don't Count On It!"

"Will Zoey stop being so one-dimensional?-"

_"Hey!"_

"Will Dakota ever return to normal?-"

"I hope so... Or Dakota never be a model!"

"Find out the answers to all of these questions and more on the next episode of Total. Drama. Fans Vs. Favorites!" Chris said, signing out.

* * *

**So, yeah. With 28 introductions, I could only really fit that in one chapter :) But next time we'll find out all the twists Chris has in store! Tell me what you thought! Did you enjoy it my friends! I'll update real soon, because I really love this story!**


	2. Camp-ture the Flag

**The second chapter of my story and it's a pretty simple idea! Have fun reading and enjoy the twists I have in store for your characters! Woo-Whoop! All TD characters belong to Fresh TV, The OC's belong to you, and the twists belong to me :D**

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, we welcomed back 14 of your favorite campers, and introduced 14 of you to compete against them!" Chris started, smirking. "Also, Sammi, one of our newbies, dissapeared! And we saw multiple friendships, romances, and rivalries blossom!"

In today's episode, we'll learn how the campers react to my little game-changing surprises! And we'll form the teams and compete in our first challenge! Who will win? Who will lose? And will Sammi ever be found? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama: Fans Versus Favorites!"

"Are you done with your pathetic introduction, yet?" Courtney asked, rolling her eyes.

Chris glared over at Courtney, before clearing his throat and turning to face the contestants. "Listen up, freaks! Before we get close to playing the game, I have to tell you dorks about how different this season is compared to the others!"

Heather stood confused for a second before glaring at Chris. "What do you mean? It's always been the same, a challenge every week, then the losing team votes someone out. Then there's the merge. Big Deal." She spat.

Chris began to chuckle, which turned into an full-blown maniacal cackle. "Not_ this_ season! Let me break it down: There will be not one, but _two_ challenges every week! There's the Classic Challenge, which is one team versus the other. Then, there's the **Fans Versus Favorites Challenges**! The losing team will split up into two groups and compete against the other side. The winning side is_ ineligible_ to be sent home. But they can still vote to send a loser home!"

There were gasps of fear from the newbies and squeals of delights from the veterans.

"That isn't fair! They've been on this show before! They'll be able to _whoop_ us!" Amelia complained, twirling a lock of her red-orange hair.

"Quit Complaining!" Duncan barked.

* * *

**Amelia Confessional: What is Duncan's deal? Why is he always so... angry?! I already hated the guy for being a jerk, and that was before I even met him! I have _no_ idea why Courtney and Gwen fell for the guy.**

* * *

**Maddie Confessional: This game... just got real. How is a Band Geek going to compare against a Queen Bee?**

* * *

"Oh, but that's not all!" Chris chirped

"What more do you _want_ from us, McLean?" Scott asked, slightly aggravated by the host.

Chris began to chuckle again before keeping it under control. "So here's my_ other_ little surprise! Out of all of the applicants, there's one who I wanted to bring in to stir things up! But, since we already reached our season cap with you fourteen losers, I decided to make him, or her, a special... Eh,_ presence_. So here's the jist of it. We have a secret 29th competitor who will bribe you for your spot in the game! The bribes can value as high as one million dollars. If you decline the bribe, you can't tell a soul, or you'll be kicked out!

But if you do take the bribe, you'll be taken out of the game and she, or he, will immediately take your place. If no one takes the bribes, once merge time comes around, the secret 29th competitor will be sent packing!" He explained, being slightly out of breath by the end.

There was a silence in the crowd.

* * *

**Scott Confessional: This makes me rethink everything about this. If I take the bribe, that's One Million for me. But. I also loose out on four million. Decisions, decisions... Yeah, Right! Ehahahahaha!**

* * *

The silence brewed for minutes, much to Chris' distress. "Y'ello! NO ONE is going to watch five minutes of boring, now let's start with our favorite subject. Teams.

"Alright! If I call your name stand on the other side of the dock! Starting with:

**Kira!**

**Gwen!**

**Harold!**

**Clark!**

**Cameron!**

**Tan!**

**Heather!**

**Sammi!**

**Dakota!**

**Kyle!**

**Amelia!**

**Duncan!**

**Max!**

**and Zoey!**"

"But Chris, Sammi isn't here! Max made her disappear!" He said, glaring at Max.

Max shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

**Max Confessional: I swear, my magic always works perfectly! I have NO idea what happened to Sammi! I was supposed to pull her head out of my fedora! That was going to be the trick! I could lose my reputation for this!**

* * *

Chris groaned. "Does it look like I care about Tammi disappearing, now get to other side of the dock!" He barked, before regaining his composure.

Tan and Max looked at each other, nervously, before running to the other side of the dock with the rest of their team.

Clark poked Gwen in the stomach, his eyes darting around nervously. "Be wary of the _Aliens_." He warned, "They're coming."

Gwen stared at Clark, freaked out, before backing up slowly. "Um..." She muttered, before running away to find Duncan.

Chris tossed them a cloth and Max grabbed it, unrolling it.

On the cloth was an emblem of an angry Ferret, "You guys are now known as the **Ferocious Ferrets**!" He announced smirking.

Max and Amelia peered at the cloth. The emblem had a dark blue around it. The ferret was dark blue as well. Amelia scratched her head, staring at the ferret. "Way to show intimidation." She muttered.

"And the rest of you!

**Mimi!**

**Gil!**

**Dawn!**

**Mike!**

**Kaylee!**

**Brick!**

**Lindsay!**

**Mackenzie!**

**Owen!**

**Maddie!**

**Eddie!**

**Scott!**

**Dwanye!**

**And Courtney!**"

Courtney pushed past Scott and Owen, karate chopping Scott in the face.

"OW!" He cried.

Dawn walked towards the end of the dock, calm and collected. She was followed by Brick and Mike, both happy to be on a team with their friends from their debut season.

Lindsay trudged in her boots, wary on which planks to walk on. "Hey Lindsay, could you like... Hurry Up?" Mackenzie asked, walking slowly as to not step on Lindsay's heels.

"Okay!" Lindsay chirped, still walking at the same pace.

"I mean like, now?" Mackenzie asked, slightly irritated.

Eddie picked up the dumb blonde, carrying the girl with ease to the end of the dock. He gently set her down on the dock, before winking at her and smirking.

"Um, Are you Tyler?" She asked the mobster, completely confused as to who the Italian boy was.

"Uh... Sure. Why not?" He asked.

"Tyler!" She squealed, standing up and wrapping him in a big hug.

* * *

**Mike Confessional: That's like...**

* * *

**Heather Confessional:_ Sooo..._**

* * *

**Harold Confessional: Messed up.**

* * *

Chris tossed Brick a cloth and he unrolled it, looking at it. On the cloth was a teal emblem with the picture of a bear.

"You are hereby dubbed as the **Brutish Bears**!" Chris said.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brute?" Courtney asked, clearly upset.

"What's a brute...?" Lindsay asked, clearly confused.

"But... Zoey." He said, looking over to her.

Zoey was out of words and shrugged from the other side of the dock.

Owen cheered before running down the dock to reach the campsite, there he was pleasantly surprised to see the state of the campgrounds.

Where two ratty cabins stood, where a two-story summer cabin and a small wooden shack.

"Since we have more contestants this year, we decided that having two ratty cabins wouldn't quite cut it. So, like in World Tour, there will be two cabins: The two-story for the winners and the shack for the losers!" Chris announced.

The contestants gaped in admiration before they all cheered and ran into the two-story cabin.

"This is amazing!" Dakota screamed, as she ran into the Winner's Cabin.

Upon entry was a blue living room, with white leather couches, a coffee chair with an assortment of magazines, along with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Behind the living room sat a kitchen with stone walls, a wooden floor, a pizza oven, an island, and a dining table. There was a fridge, a microwave, a blender, a coffee maker, an oven, and a dish washer.

Owen and Cameron ran up the stairs, to see what was up there. Upstairs was a smaller lounge, and a doorway to a balcony outside. There were two halls, both having two doors.

Zoey, Dawn, and Brick ran to the left of the staircase to see a hall with five doors. The trio opened the doors to see three large bedrooms, each with two king sized beds, two desks, and one large screen TV. In one of the remaining rooms was a large bathroom, with two showers and a bath with a marble counter. And in the final room, was a pool with a large hot tub.

"Wow, I'm surprised Chris would actually get us this!" Gwen cheered.

"I never want to be in that crappy shack!" Harold exclaimed.

"Attention Campers!" Chris' voice rang through the camp. "Meet up at the Bonfire in Five!"

Most of the campers walked out of the Summer Cabin, talking about their experience so far.

Owen was slugging in the back of the group and was almost out the door before a large pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him back into the Cabin.

* * *

"Bears! Look like you're missing a player!" Chris said, rather enthusiastically, "Which means our first challenge can begin!"

"What are you getting at?" Dwayne asked.

"This week's Classic Challenge is a game of my creation called Hide, Seek, and Capture the Flag!" Chris responded, "Or, more like capture the teammate!"

"The woods will be divided into two territories. Left of the river belongs to the Ferrets! Right belongs to Bears! If one from the opposing team catches ya, you have to go back to the campgrounds! You decide where to hide the other team's captured teammate. There can only be one defender and, to make it funner, the defender has to be the weakest person on your team!" Chris laughed at this before continuing, "Anyways, the rest of you have to cross the river and find where the opposing team has hidden your teammate. But be careful, because we've set some booby traps on both sides! And we won't tell you where they are!"

"And watch out for Chef! He'll be wandering around the forest and if he catches you, you'll be out and cause your team's numbers to dwindle, making it that much harder to find your teammate! There'll be one round, forty minutes long, and whoever wins is safe from elimination!"

Duncan growled. "This is the dumbest challenge you've come up with to date, McLean."

"This is Hide and Seek and Capture the Flag together! And my inability to hide and capture things makes this experience much tougher for me!"

"Aw, don't worry Cam. You'll have me!" Zoey comforted.

"It shouldn't be that hard, bud. We'll all be here for you. I mean we are a team, right?" Tan said, encouragingly. "I just hope we find Sammi soon."

"This is going to be soo rad, bro!" Dwayne said, elbowing Mike in a friendly way.

"Ouch." Mike muttered, "Yeah! It's going to be pretty cool."

"I'll let you dorks plan and hide these bad boys!" Chris said, snapping his fingers. Two interns showed up instantly, bringing in a blind folded and gagged Sammi and Owen. "I'll give you ten minutes!"

"Sammi!" Tan exclaimed.

"Uh-uh! No talking to the competiton!"

* * *

**Ferrets**

"Listen up, Dweebs! We're going to this Prison Yard Style." Duncan said.

"Hey, who made _you_ Captain?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, that isn't fair!" Max said.

"Then why don't you consult with my fist?" Duncan threatened Max.

"Um, n-no thanks." Max said.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

The rest of the Ferrets huddled up and looked to Duncan to continue.

"Anyways. I guess Bubble Boy is going to defend." Duncan ventured, "So Creepy Chick, Gwen, and Wannabe Celebrity I want you to head south and cross the river stealthily."

"Wait, _me_?" Dakota asked.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "No, I mean that kid over there." Duncan said, pointing at Kyle.

Kira and Gwen ran off, with Kyle lagging a bit behind.

"Okay so now where do we hide Owen?" Heather asked.

Duncan smirked. "This is where it gets complicated."

* * *

**Bears**

"Listen up, people! We don't have all day!" Courtney snapped, clapping multiple times to get the attention of her teammates.

"Who's the weakest on our team?" Mimi asked, wondering who would guard the "Flag".

Gil stood by her, looking at her from the corner of his eye, smirking.

"We'll get to that later." Courtney insisted, "For now, Dawn, Mike, Mimi, and Brick. You'll head to the far east to enter the woods away from the main carnage." Courtney began.

"Gil, Maddie, Scott, and Lindsay. You'll head over to the west." Courtney continued.

"But what if you're plan doesn't actually work. And we can't make out who will go where yet because no one is guarding the "Flag" yet." Maddie said, encountering a problem in Courtney's logic.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Will you just listen to me?"

"The Band Geek's right. Plus, I don't remember electing you captain of the team." Eddie said.

"I'm a natural-born leader. I am a CIT. I'm the only one with three seasons worth of prior experience here!" Courtney rebutted.

"But what about Lindsay?" Kaylee asked.

"What_ about_ Lindsay?" Courtney asked.

"She was in all three seasons, too." Kaylee pointed out.

"Lindsay can't even tell left from right. Do you really think she can lead a team? She'll probably cost us the challenge!" Courtney asked.

"That's a bit rude." Gil pointed out.

"Will you newbies just shut it already?!" Scott asked.

"_Anyways.._" Courtney continued

* * *

"Time's up, dorks!" Chris shouted, "Meet up on the riverbank!"

The remaining members of the teams made it to their respected side of the riverbank.

"So, who did you choose to defend?" Chris asked.

"We picked Cameron." Duncan said.

"Great! Bears?" Chris asked.

"We chose.."

"Um.."

"Well, How about.."

"I mean he isn't exactly..."

"I'll do it!" Lindsay said, jumping up and down as she raised her hand.

"Excellent!" Chris said, as Lindsay ran off.

"We are _soo_ going to lose this challenge." Courtney muttered.

Duncan, Heather, Zoey and Max stood on the Ferret's side, ready to cross.

On the opposing side stood Courtney, Eddie, Mackenzie, Dwayne, and Kaylee.

Chris fired an airhorn, and the games began.

* * *

Duncan and Heather flew across the river, landing on the Bear's side with ease.

Dwayne ran to Heather, and Heather bounded towards Dwayne, each one, grabbing each other in a tight hug.

The screech that signified the end of the Basketball Game went off, with the numbers going down to 13 for each team.

Duncan and Courtney were walking around in a circle, ready to dodge if one of them made a move.

"Just give up now, and maybe I'll spare you and your goth girlfriend." Courtney said.

Duncan laughed. "Spare me? Maybe you should take my advice. Don't threaten the person who's about to take you out of the game." He countered.

Courtney just laughed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She said.

"Huh?"

Instantly from behind, two strong arms wrapped around Duncan's neck, throwing him to the ground. The pair of arms belonged to Eddie, who was standing there with a smirk of confidence.

The buzzer went off instantly.

"Nice work." Courtney said, "Now go find Owen!"

Eddie nodded and crossed the river, dodging Max's attempt at capturing him.

Zoey leaped over the river and spotted Kaylee, humming to herself. Zoey ran jumped her, arms out and ready to attack.

"Ooh! Look at that flower!" Kaylee giggled, bending down to pick it up.

Zoey flew over Kaylee, screaming as she butt her head on a tree stump. "Ow.." She muttered.

"Sorry, bra." Dwayne said, as he put his arm on her shoulder, patting it gently.

The buzzer went off again, making it 13 for the Bears and 11 for the Ferrets.

Max weaved and dodged Courtney's attempts of capture and ran into the woods, out of breath.

Courtney, Kaylee, and Dwayne ran across the river and into the woods, weary of the ground ahead of them.

* * *

"The games have begun! Who will win, and who will compete in the first ever Fans Versus Favorite Challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favorites!" Chris announced, smirking.


	3. Camp-ture the Flag Part II

**Hey there, you guys! Time for Chapter Three! This will feature the rest of the challenge! And starting next week, I promise I won't drag out a day in like three chapters, I swear! And if you're slightly upset that you're character isn't heavily used, I'm sorry! There's just so many contestants, but that's why I made the Fan Vs. Favorite Challenges so your OC's can be featured more! So sit back, relax and forgive me for making so many chapters and not updating frequently! I promise I'll TRY to update quickly.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favorites!" Chris boomed over a bullhorn, "Last Time, We split up into teams and started our first challenge! In an extreme re-imaging of Capture-The-Flag, the two teams had to run into the woods to find their teammates! But in the process, the Ferrets lost three and the Bears were a man down. We're ten minutes in and the drama's just beginning! Who's gonna win? You_ might_ find out tonight, on Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favorites!"

* * *

Kira, Gwen, and Kyle were walking through the Bears' side of the woods, being careful not to make any sound.

"Where do you think they hid Sammi?" Kira asked in a low whisper.

Kyle shrugged. "But this totally remind me of one of my YouTube Vids. Where we played this prank on one of my buds and- WHAAAA!" Kyle said, before being pulled into the air by a Rope Snare.

"HELP ME!" Kyle screamed, trashing around.

"Keep it down! Do you want Chef or the Other Team to hear us?!" Gwen demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME DOWN!" Kyle said.

Kira looked around, before hearing the sound of branches cracking. "Somebody's coming.." Kira muttered.

Gwen looked to her left and saw Chef bounding towards them.

"RUN!" Gwen shouted, grabbing Kira's hand as they ran deep into the woods.

"Wait! What about me!" Kyle said, as he saw Chef bounding towards him, a devilish smirk on his face.

As Kira ran, she heard Kyle scream behind her. "I love that sound." She said, with a creepy smirk on her face.

The buzzer went off, leaving the Ferrets with only 10 members.

Gwen continued running, until they reached a clearing.

"Is Sammi there?" Kira asked.

"No." Gwen said. "We're no closer to finding Sammi then we were five minutes ago. But now we're down a player!"

* * *

On the other side of the woods, Dawn, Mike, Mimi, and Brick were running as fast as their feet would carry them.

"How have we not found Owen, yet?!" Mimi asked, already losing breath.

"Keep on running, Soldier!" Brick said, as he jogged next to her.

Mike led the group, running in front of them, with Dawn making up the rear.

"If I were a member of the Ferrets, where would I put Owen..." Mike asked himself.

"Oh, I know!" Dawn said as the group skidded to a stop.

"Well?" Mimi asked, turning around to see no one there.

"Dawn?" Mike asked.

"Hello?" Mimi asked, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Dawn's gone AWOL!" Brick said, looking around frantically.

"How could we have lost her! What if Chef or the Other Team catches her? Then we're down a player!" Mimi said.

"Aw, man! This wasn't supposed to happen! How are we supposed to- Aw, you rassa-frassin kids with your hiding and sneaking. Back in my day, we would tell everyone where we going!" Mike said.

"Um... Excuse Me..?" Mimi asked.

* * *

**Mimi Confessional: I thought Mike conquered his Multiple Personalities in Revenge of the Island. And now he's talking like Chester? I mean, what?**

* * *

Mike gasped, his eyes bulging. He turned to Mimi and asked, "Huh?"

Brick was equally confused. "Um... What just happened?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"You just- You know what, Nevermind. Can we kind Dawn?" Mimi asked, slightly worried for the Aura Whisperer.

Brick nodded "We should split up. I'll go east, Mimi you go West, and Mike you can go North. We can meet up at that clearing in five." He said.

"I dunno.." Mike said.

"It's the best chance we have at finding Dawn." Mimi pointed out.

Mike sighed and ran off into the clearing, while Mimi and Brick ran into the thick brush in opposite directions.

* * *

Eddie was wandering through the woods, wary of everything around him.

He'd been wandering in the woods for five minutes and was out of breath, from running from Chef.

Eddie was sure that Chef was on his trail. So certain then when Eddie hear rustling behind him, he turned instantly, ready to punch whatever was behind him.

Luckily, it was squirrel.

But then someone tapped on his shoulder and Eddie screamed in fright.

There stood Mackenzie, who was also frightened.

"Tomboy, Jeez you scared me." Eddie said.

"Sorry. You scared me, too." Mackenzie nodded, "Have you found Owen, yet?"

Eddie shook his head. "But I did find Chef, and he was-"

"So happy to see you two here." Chef said, laughing manically.

Eddie and Mackenzie screamed as Chef lunged at them.

Then, the buzzer when off, leaving the Bears with 11 players.

* * *

**Eddie Confessional: That was rigged. Chef must have had some trackers on us or something.**

* * *

**Mackenzie Confessional: I knew I should have ran away from him the minute I saw him. You could spot the kid from a mile away! No wonder Chef found us!**

* * *

Dwayne, Courtney, and Kaylee were walking through the woods.

"Hey, lookie! It's Dwayne's hat! The one we left on the tree! We're going in the right direction!" She chirped.

"No we aren't! We're walking in a giant circle!" Courtney fumed, disappointed.

Dwayne grabbed his hat and put it back on his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Dwayne asked.

"We'll just cut through the middle." Courtney said, simply.

"Hey, you guys..." Kaylee started.

"Not now, Kaylee." Both Dwayne and Courtney said in unison.

"How will that work?" Dwayne asked.

"Well, if we've been walking in a circle, if we just cut right through it, then we wouldn't be... You know, walking in a circle.

"Um..." Kaylee started again.

"Not Now!" They both said.

"RUN!" Kaylee screeched as she pushed past Dwayne and Courtney, pushing them down.

There, they saw Amelia, Harold, and Tan. They smirked as they bounded towards the two.

Tan jumped and grabbed Dwayne before Dwayne could grab him. The buzzer sounded.

Amelia and Harold jumped onto Courtney, dog piling her to the ground.

The buzzer went off again, leaving the Bears with 9 players.

Courtney screamed and trudged to the Campgrounds, Dwayne following behind her.

Amelia, Tan, and Harold high-fived, celebrating their victory.

* * *

Max was running, running as fast as he could.

He was in the Bear's Territory, and he was alone.

He looked back every one in a while, worried that Chef was after him.

Max heard a twig snap and dove into a bush, hiding from Chef, or someone from the other team.

There, he saw Kira and Gwen, looking around nervously.

"Psst, you guys!" Max said in a hoarse whisper. "It's me, Max!"

Kira and Gwen saw the Magician and ran to him.

"Thank god we found you!" Gwen cheered.

"This makes me happy. Almost as happy as the cries of children._ Almost_." Kira said, kindly.

"Y'know, you're kinda creepy." Max said, "But you're pretty nice."

"Well, thanks!" Kira said.

"Okay, are we any closer to find Sammi?" Max asked.

"Um... No." Kira said, slightly defeated.

"What about you? You find any clues?" Gwen asked.

Before Max could answer, Chris' voice boomed from the Intercom System.

"Twenty Minutes! You have Twenty Minutes!"

Max, Gwen, and Kira exchanged glances, before running to find Sammi.

* * *

Scott, Gil, and Maddie were trudging in a swampy marsh.

"Oh, where is he? This has gone on waay to long." Maddie muttered.

Gil kept vigilant, and saw a giant figure tied to a tree.

"You guys..." Gil said, "I think I found him!"

Scott and Maddie cheered as they ran to the tree.

Owen looked up in surprise as he saw his teammates. "You guys! Oh thank heaven almighty!" He said.

But before Scott, Gil, and Maddie could reach Owen, Chef jumped down from the tree he was tied to.

The trio skidded to a stop in front of Chef, worried looks on their faces.

Chef smirked and strapped a bomb to each of their chests.

The three teens ran for their lives, as the time counted down from 5.

"Take this off of me!" Maddie cried, clawing at the bomb. "We'll die!"

Gil looked down at his bomb, upset that he wouldn't get the chance to save Owen, and impress Mimi.

The bombs hit the zero, and the three teens were sent into the sky, in the direction of the Campgrounds.

"Sayonara, Suckers!" Chef laughed, as the buzzer went off, signifying that the Bears had only 6 players left.

Owen cringed as he saw his teammates get launched into the air. "Aw, that doesn't feel good." He said from past experience.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they seperated, Mimi and Brick waited at the edge of the clearing for Mike.

"Oh, I hope he found Dawn." Mimi muttered.

"I hope all those buzzers were for the Ferrets and not us." Brick said.

At the opposite side of the clearing, Mimi could see a tall, tanned figure.

"It's him! It's Mike!" Mimi cheered.

"And there's Chef!" Brick whispered, pointing to the entrance of the clearing that led to the path.

Chef hid in the shadows, careful so he wouldn't be seen.

"We have to hide." Mimi muttered.

"No, we have to warn Mike!" Brick whispered back.

Mike began to cross the clearing, with Chef lingering behind him.

"We're at the Fifteen Minute Mark! The Bears have 6 Players, and the Ferrets are dominating with 9!" Chris announced.

Mimi and Brick stood in the thick brush, aghast.

"We have to hide, if he finds all of us, that only leaves three to find Owen!" Mimi pointed out.

"Ah- no! No soldier get's left behind!" Brick said, honoring his code.

"Brick, listen to-" Mimi started, before hearing Mike's scream.

"You're out, scrawny boy!" Chef laughed as the buzzer went off, leaving the Bears to play with 5 contestants.

"Alright, maybe now we can go.." Brick said.

Mimi grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the nearest tree, careful to not make a sound.

"Climb." Mimi said.

Brick nodded and started to climb, maneuvering easily up the trunk.

"Okay, come on up, Ma'am." Brick said, outstretching his hand.

Mimi nodded and began to climb, getting entangled in the small twigs and branches.

"Hurry! He's coming!" Brick said.

"All right, All right!" Mimi whispered, picking up her speed.

And that was when a branch tug as her skirt, causing it to rip off.

"MY EYES!" Brick screamed, leaning back and falling out of the tree.

Chef snapped his head, growling in their direction.

"Oh crap!" Mimi muttered.

* * *

Dakota and Clark walked through the woods.

Clark was muttering something about the apocalypse and Dakota was trying hard to block it all out.

"So come October, we're all going to die when the Aliens-"

"Look! You're... cool, and all. But you need to stop talking about Aliens!" Dakota said, as she began filing her nails.

"I-I'm sorry." Clark said. "Sorry that you're being brain-washed by the Aliens!"

Clark pushed Dakota into a tree, which dropped a cage over her, trapping her.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but I don't associate with the Aliens. Or their minions." Clark spat, before running off on his own.

"You have to be kidding me!" Dakota screeched, before seeing a familiar face. "No, what are you doing here?! Get back!"

The figure approached, and Dakota's face became more and more weary.

"You're aura's really green." The figure said, before grabbing Dakota's wrist.

The buzzer went off, leaving the Ferrets with 8 contestants.

Dawn ran deeper into the her team's side of the forest, to catch the rest of the Ferrets.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Amelia muttered, twirling one of her red locks. "We've been walking around the forest for like, thirty minutes."

"We'll find her." Tan reassured, "I hope."

Harold kept vigilant, looking around for any sign of Sammi.

"Any signs, Harold?" Tan asked.

"Nope. But I'll find her." Harold promised.

There was a heavy silence.

"I don't want to sound Scooby Doo here, but should we split up?" Amelia asked.

"Um... I don't know. I mean, we can get caught so much easier..." Tan pointed out.

"Who cares? As long as we find her, there's really no point in worrying if we get caught." Amelia countered. "And besides there's only Fifteen Minutes left. We have to hurry if we want to win."

"She has a point." Harold agreed. "We'd find Sammi much easier."

"Eh..." Tan pondered. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Perfect!" Amelia cheered. "I'll go west, you can go east, and Harold, you'll keep walking in the direction we were heading."

With that, Amelia and Tan ran off, leaving Harold alone.

* * *

Mimi stood in her red female-boxers, looking at the hurtling mass of Chef bounding towards her. "Run!" She screamed as she hopped off of the tree.

Brick was holding his injured hand as he followed her, refusing to look down.

Chef ran after them, laughing. "You can't run forever, teenage scum!" He yelled.

Brick continued running behind Mimi, still refusing to look down.

Mimi jumped over a tree root, trying not to fall.

Brick, on the other hand, missed the tree root and tumbled onto Mimi.

The two tumbled down a small hill and into a swampy marsh.

And there they saw Owen, tied to a tree.

"Perfect!" Mimi cheered.

Mimi ran towards Owen, completely unaware of Chef jumping into the air to tackle her from above.

But just in the nick of time, Brick jumped up and, wrapped his arms around Chef, bringing the bulking behemoth down.

Mimi ran to Owen and untied him from the tree.

An airhorn blew over the intercom. "And the Bears have one the first challenge of the season!"

Brick cheered and got up, running to hug Mimi.

The Latina Firecracker hugged the Cadet back.

"Um... This is a little awkward." Mimi pointed out.

"How so, private?" Brick asked.

"... I'm still in my underwear."

* * *

Back at the campsite, the Bears were cheering and celebrating as the Ferrets were upset.

"How could we have lost! We had eight players to their five!" Duncan growled.

"Oh, no! Now we'll have to stay in the gross cabin!" Dakota cried.

Kira, Gwen, Max, Clark, Harold, Cameron, Amelia, and Tan emerged from the woods and joined their team.

Their eight head were bowed in disgrace.

Behind them was Sammi, slightly irritated, but still happy none the less.

From the other side of the woods, emerged Dawn, Brick, Owen, Kaylee, Lindsay, and Mimi, who was still in her boxers.

"Um, what happened to your pants?" Courtney asked Mimi.

"It's a long story." Mimi admitted.

Chef also emerged from the woods and joined Chris who was standing in between cabins.

"Bears, looks like you'll have a comfortable stay in the Luxury Cabin tonight! Ferrets, you'll have to stay in the shack and compete in the first ever Fans Vs. Favorites Challenge! Not to mention you'll have to vote someone off!" Chris chuckled.

* * *

**Heather Confessional: If those newbies think they can win over us, they have another thing coming. I will not lose two times in a row.**

* * *

**Amelia Confessional: A shack? Might as well through us into the woods for a week! Seriously!**

* * *

**Tan Confessional: Well. We lost our first challenge. I just hope us newbies can pull through the Fans Versus Favorites Challenge and be safe another week.**

* * *

The Bears grabbed their bags and ran into the Luxury Cabin, while the Ferrets walked towards the Shack.

The Ferrets walked to the one door of the shack and saw the horrible quality of their current home.

There were no beds in the shack, but there were an assortment of cots and sleeping bags. There were no pillows or sheets, but rather sacks of potatoes and eight ratty towels for fourteen people.

There was a plastic shower cover that divided the room into two. One side for the boys and the other for the girls.

There was only one light source, and that came from the one window that faced the south side of the shack.

Inside the shack, there was a foul odor of gym socks and skunk.

Bugs crawled over everything, and underneath the cots were raccoons.

"Eew!" Dakota cried, "I am not staying in there!"

Amelia cringed and backed up a bit.

"This is totally disgusting." She whispered into Sammi's ear.

"No doubt." She agreed.

"Well... Who wants to go inside first?" Max asked.

"I would. But... I don't want to." Kira said.

"Well I'm not going in first! If one of those raccons attack my face, I won't be able to broadcast it all over the internet!" Kyle stated.

"This is definitely not my style." Amelia agreed.

"I'll do it." Duncan grumbled, "Ugh, Newbies."

Heather, Gwen, Harold, Zoey, Cameron, and Dakota followed after him, setting their things on the cots.

The newbies still stood outside, staring in fear at the shack.

"This so won't be easy." Sammi said.

Tan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Over in the Luxury Cabin, Mike, Brick, Mimi and Dawn were drinking glasses of soda in the kitchen, as the others enjoyed the Hot Tub or the Pool.

"So... I mean, we worked pretty well together." Mimi pointed out.

"Besides having Dawn run away." Mike said.

"Yeah, besides that." Dawn said, blushing of embarrassment.

"So... I was thinking." Mimi continued, "What if we made an alliance? Like the four of us?" She asked.

"Oh, that would be splendid!" Dawn agreed.

"I believe that plan would be highly favorable to our gameplay." Brick also agreed, "Good work, Soldier."

"Yeah, that actually sounds good." Mike said, "Until the merge, I mean. Then we'd have to add Zoey."

"Of course." Mimi said.

* * *

**Mimi Confessional: Well... maybe. There's something more to that perky red-head. I can't grasp it, but she has to be hiding something behind that sweetness.**

* * *

"So we're agreed?" Mimi asked.

The three others nodded.

"We need a name." Mike said, smirking.

"Hmm..." Dawn mumbled.

"Premission to submit the title The Fearless Four?" Brick asked.

"Permission granted." Mimi said. "I actually like that name."

"But we must swear to not mention this to anyone. If that Scott discovers this, he will surely use it against us." Dawn said.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tell no one, huh?" muttered Scott from around the corner, barely containing a snicker.

* * *

**Scott Confessional: This game just gets better by the minute.**

* * *

"Juicy! Who will be the victors of the next challenge? And who's_ loss_ will make them cringe? Find out next time on Total Drama Fans Vs. Favorites." Chris announced from the campgrounds.

* * *

**And BOOM! That's the end! Dramatic, right? Next up comes the first ever Fans. Vs. Favorite Challenge! It's going to be awesome! Tune in next time and don't forget to favorite/follow the story!**


End file.
